It's All In The Eyes
by rixi
Summary: I wrote this a while back, but its set during Tabula Rasa, when Willow was thrown on top of Tara. It their POvs, about the whole situation
1. Default Chapter

Author: Rixi  
  
Title: It's All In Their Eyes  
  
Rating:  
  
Shipping: W\T  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns the world of Buffy and Angel. If anyone else did do you really think it would be such a hit? I own only the warped imagination that creates the stories by me.  
  
Summary: In a short moment thousands of things can be said. During that brief moment in Tabula Rasa just before and after Xander stepped on the crystal, Willow and Tara share their feelings.  
  
Feedback: If it's great or absolute bollocks email me, rixi_87@hotmail.com , to tell me what you think. I don't have a day job so I couldn't quit it if I was any good but it would be nice to know what you think. Just to point out I don't have a night job either.  
  
Spoilers: Season six up to Tabula Rasa.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Green Eyes  
  
The girl who owned the magnificent green eyes was lying on top of me, on top of me! Although I was unbelievably ecstatic for the contact I felt incredibly un-worthy of it. Yet I couldn't stop myself from staring into those gorgeous emerald eyes; from lusting after the immense beauty who owned them.  
  
I don't know where I got the front, but it felt like we were the only people in the world, every time our eyes met since waking up everything but her seemed to fade away. A white blur surrounded her and. and I'm sliding away from the point. Anyway, I moved my hand towards her cheek and slowly began to explore her face, to mesmerise what her cheeks felt like. My God, this woman was beautiful, just looking at her mage me stomach tighten; actually having her body pressed against my own was tortuous. And extremely arousing. It was like heaven and hell had been smooshed together and were moulding together to make a green-eyed treat.  
  
I moved some of her fiery red tresses out of the way so I could see her whole ace: so I could get lost in a sea of green. I wanted to so much to look down at her lips so I could have a picture of her entire face imprinted in my mind but I couldn't tear my eyes from hers. I longed to take in every inch of her but that gaze was so overwhelming. Her green eyes were bewitching. I thought (and secretly prayed) that the visuals, and physical, contact would never end. That we would be locked away in our own little bubble forever; just likes that, that moment forever.  
  
But the moment passed, and ended. A horrible crunching sound came from behind us, making me blink. I knew that green eyes had too, but I still cursed myself for letting some noise interrupt, no, ruin my time with green eyes.  
  
Suddenly all my life came pouring back into the swishy thing that is my brain. My horrible childhood; my horrible adolescence, and my wonderful time with Willow all entered my mind. But soon the bad times with Willow surfaced and I remembered she promised not to use magick and I knew instantly she was responsible for the brief forgetting spree because she was pleading with her eyes.  
  
'Please don't leave me. I can't live without you I know I cant. I just wanted to make things right for everyone, for you and me and Buffy. Please, one more chance. All I need is one more chance, I know I can make you proud. Please don't leave me.'  
  
I could read everything. She pleaded with me, and it seemed like forever. I didn't break the visual contact as I rose; she stayed on her knees. The green eyes briefly looked away when a sudden burst of laughter erupted from behind us. She stood opposite me, and finally got the hint as she turned away. I wrapped my arms around my body trying to comfort myself. I was trying to stop my body from shaking.  
  
Green eyes and me had to be over otherwise she would never learn. I keep telling myself that. I keep telling myself that my green eyes will be better off alone. That she would be better off as green eyes. No longer mine. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
When the vampire pushed me, I fell onto her. I couldn't help but be glad at the closeness of our bodies. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue. They bore into my own screaming at me to kiss her. God knows how much I wanted to, but this Alex guy was supposed to be my boyfriend. Oh, how I wanted to kiss her.  
  
When her hand softly brushed against my face, I literally felt the flames burn. It was electric. I fell in love with blue eyes at that precise moment. I wanted to kiss her, and make sweet love to her. I wanted her to cry my name out in passion. I wanted to make her cry in glee; to squeal with joy. I wanted her. I wanted blue eyes.  
  
For what seemed an eternity (yet it wasn't long enough) she continued to glide her sensual fingertips across my inferior cheek. All thoughts fled from my mind: all thoughts that weren't centred around her anyway. All I could think about was her. All I could see was she. All I knew was blue eyes. Suddenly a crunching sound made the eye contact with my blue eyes stop: we blinked.  
  
Everything about her flooded into my head. Every time I had been with her invaded my brain.  
  
The first glance at a wicca group. The first touch in the laundry room. The first spell together with the touch. The pain I put her through when Oz returned. Choosing her. The first time we made love. Her horrible family that had made that horrible lie to keep her from me. The first fight. Vacant blue eyes, due to the major brain suck-age. Always finding her. More fights. The spell, the truth and the broken promise. I wanted to go back to remembering none of this so much. I wanted to go back to just falling in love with her, with my blue eyes.  
  
The look in her eyes killed me dead, right there. I tried to apologize to her, my voice, however, seemed to be broken so I let my eyes do the talking. I knew my attempts would most likely be futile, but I had to try. I had to fight for my goddess. I had to fight for Tara, for my blue eyes. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Reading Their Eyes  
  
Xander's POV  
  
She looked deeply into the eyes of the girl lying on top of her. Both sets of eyes filled with lust and want.  
  
She pushed an arm up to stroke the green-eyed woman's face, and smiled sweetly as she gently caressed her cheek. A plague of emotions were racing through her soul; which was seen through the blue windows. Blue eyes desperately wanted to pull that woman down until their lips crushed together: until their faces moulded as one. Blue eyes wanted to lay the green-eyes beauty on a bed and make slow, passionate and sensual love to her.  
  
Her hand twisted around so the back of her hand glided across the redheads cheek as they head a crunching sound coming from behind them. They both blinked.  
  
A storm of memories forced their way back into their heads. Blue eyes never broke the visual contact with her newly remembered lover as she rose.  
  
The green eyes were screaming into her blue ones; this time not of love but of fear. The emerald eyes were begging, crying out to her; and it tore straight through blue eye's heart.  
  
They screamed "forgive me! I had to keep you! I can't lose you! Forgive me! One more chance! Please forgive me!"  
  
The girl with the blue eyes, I didn't catch her name during my spell of amnesia. I'd say it was because I'm self-absorbed but I remember the other names; I guess she didn't have a big enough impact on me. Anyway, blue eyes clenched her jaw and pushed her lover off of her. Green eyes rested back on her knees staring up into the crystal eyes that were glaring at her.  
  
Blue eyes was looking down at my friend with distrust, disgust, pain, a few more words that end in 'ust' and mean the same thing. But most of all; disappointment. Green eyes had betrayed her again; had violated her mind, again.  
  
The eyes only looked away from each other when I laughed suddenly at a newly received memory, but it resumed moments after. It seemed that green eyes finally got the message, because she followed Dawn and me leaving. Green eyes had pleaded with Blue eyes, and green eyes had failed. 


End file.
